This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Institution will hire a student and/or teacher as part of the more than $33 million in ARRA funds allotted to create research experiences over the next two summers for over 3,700 high school and college students and science teachers at NIH-funded laboratories across the country